Hades es un inútil
by Nande-chan
Summary: Sin Pandora el Inframundo sería un verdadero desastre, por lo tanto renunciar no es una opción... pero tomar unas vacaciones si lo es.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Fic editado el 2 de agosto del 2008.

* * *

Decidido, Hades es un auténtico inútil. Siempre es "Dorita reúne a mis espectros", "Pandora, encárgate de negociar con los caballeros muertos para que maten a Atena", "Dora, ocúpate de los santos de bronce". Una de las cosas que más me molesta es que no importa cuántas veces le diga que odio que me diga Dora él lo sigue haciendo; además ¿qué acaso no se puede ocupar de organizar él mismo su propia guerra?, ¿acaso todos los dioses son tan inútiles?. Nota mental, recordar preguntarle a Tetis sobre Poseidón.

Sería buena idea renunciar, seguro podría conseguir una buena liquidación y, de hecho, es probable que consiga otro trabajo rápidamente. Pero, ¿qué clase de trabajo podría ser? Tal vez como Secretaria de Defensa de los Estados Unidos o canciller; total dudo que cualquier político sea tan incompetente e inútil como Hades. Por otro lado, conseguir el empleo sería pan comido, ¿quién estaría más calificado para el puesto que alguien que se la ha pasado organizando el Inframundo?

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, les he tomado cariño tanto a los tres inútiles dioses como a los jueces y espectros de los que me tengo que ocupar. Y estoy segura de que el día en que se me ocurra renunciar, ellos se volverán locos, porque el Reino de los Muertos quedará hecho un desastre, ellos no sabrán que hacer y probablemente todas las almas estarán vagando por el lugar. Definitivamente renunciar no es una opción… aunque tomar unas vacaciones si lo es.

* * *

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenido.


	2. Quiero vacaciones

**Quiero vacaciones.**

― ¿Qué!

― Que quiero vacaciones.

― Pero Dorita…

― Pero Dorita ¿qué?

― Tú no puedes tomar vacaciones, piensa en el desastre que sería el Inframundo sin ti. – Dijo Hades, tratando de persuadir a Pandora.

― Pues ha podido sobrevivir muy bien sin mí desde la era del mito, no veo porque ahora me necesita tanto.

Primera táctica, adulación.

― Pero comprende nadie puede hacer tú trabajo, sólo tú puedes.

― Eso no es cierto tienes a Hypnos, a Thanatos y a 108 espectros a tu servicio. No va a pasar nada si yo me voy un mes. – Respondió Pandora mientras contaba mentalmente hasta 10 y trataba de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Táctica fallida. Pandora 1, Hades 0.

Táctica dos, chantaje emocional.

― ¿Es qué ya no nos quieres?, ¿acaso te vas a ir con alguno de mis hermanos? – Decía Hades mientras ponía su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

― No Hades, los sigo queriendo mucho y tú sabes que nunca me iría con alguno de tus hermanos. Sólo necesito un tiempo para mí y si no lo tomo YA, ¡los voy a acabar odiando! – Dijo Pandora de muy mala gana, tratando de controlarse y adivinando el siguiente movimiento del Dios.

Táctica fallida. Pandora 2, Hades 0.

Táctica 3 (y última), te voy a extrañar.

― Pero, Dorita tú sabes que tú eres mi hermana favorita y sí te vas te voy a extrañar…― Comenzó diciendo Hades.

En este punto Pandora estaba a punto de ceder, pero…

― … porque si tú no estás, ¿entonces quién me va a preparar mi sándwich de media noche, o quién me va a contar mi cuento para que pueda dormir, o quién…?

― Si no me das vacaciones, ¡renuncio! – dijo una furiosa Pandora ― ¿te queda claro?

― ¡No, Dorita no puedes renunciar!, está bien, tómate tu mes de vacaciones, pero no renuncies – Decía Hades con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que comentaron el primer capítulo y a los que han leído esta historia. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenido.


	3. Vacaciones y desastre

**Vacaciones y desastre.**

En sus muy merecidas vacaciones, Pandora decidió tomar un crucero por el Caribe. Su primera opción había sido visitar las Islas Griegas, pero no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con el tema de los dioses.

**Semana 1**

Mientras Pandora disfrutaba del bronceado y los mariscos, en el Inframundo todavía no se resentía su ausencia. Por el momento todos sabían qué hacer y no se había provocado ningún desastre.

**Semana 2**

― ¿Cómo dice qué se llama? – Preguntaba Minos revisando su registro.

― George Bush.

― ¿Y cuáles son sus pecados?

― ¡Oh!, ninguno. Yo he sido una persona muy buena que ha hecho lo mejor por su país y el mundo.

― Bien, creo que entonces usted debe de ir a Elysium. – Concluyó Minos.

Mientras tanto, Pandora bailaba hasta quedar agotada.

**Semana 3**

― ¡No! ¡Suéltame maldito perro! – Gritaba Hades desesperadamente desde el hocico de Cerbero ― ¡Soy tu Dios! ¡Debes servirme, no comerme! ¡Auxilio!

¿Cómo nuestro querido Hades llego a esa lamentable situación? Muy sencillo, los kyotos llevaban 2 semanas enviando mal a las almas y por lo tanto el pobre Cerbero tenía dos semanas sin comer. Un buen día Hades decidió ir a la segunda prisión y, al ser lo primero que un hambriento Cerbero vio, éste decidió que la carne de los dioses era bastante suavecita.

Con Pandora…

― Mmmm… sí, ahí… a la izquierda…

― Vaya, tienes mucha tensión en tu espalda deberías de relajarte más, ¿en qué dices que trabajas?

**Semana 4**

En un rincón del Inframundo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante y más parecido a un niño autista, estaba Hades.

Porque sí durante la guerra contra Atena había creído que el Inframundo era un desastre, no se comparaba con lo que ahora era: las almas de Elysium en Cocytos, mientras que el resto vagaba; los espectros estaban en huelga porque no habían sido alimentados en casi 3 semanas; los jueces estaban descontrolados; Cerbero estaba libre y tratando de comerse al primer espectro que viera; Hypnos había dicho que era el mejor momento para dormir y Thanatos trataba de controlar a Hades.

Sin embargo, en una playa muy lejana Pandora se divertía nadando y tratando con el esquí acuático.

**Regreso**

Pandora llega al Hades y, al ver el desastre, lo único que puede pensar es "¿y ahora qué Dios quiso invadir el Reino de los Muertos?". Después decide que es buena idea buscar a Hades.

― Hades, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunta una preocupada Pandora a un Hades que solo dice incoherencias.

― ¿Pandora, eres tú?

Pandora solo asiente y Hades se pone a brincar de gusto y a gritar como loco "Pandora ha vuelto".

Cuando todos en el Inframundo se enteran de que Pandora ha vuelto (cortesía de los gritos de Hades), todo se tranquiliza. Los espectros dan por concluida la huelga, Hypnos decide que es un buen momento para despertar, los jueces se calman y Cerbero deja de tratar de comerse a los espectros.

Poco tiempo después, Pandora se encarga de ordenar las almas y ahora casi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad…

En un rincón del Inframundo, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y repitiendo "¿cuándo regresa Pandora?", se encuentra Thanatos, ya que al tratar de tranquilizar a Hades él quedo más nervioso y neurótico y ahora es él quién necesita vacaciones.

― Dorita – chillaba Hades – júrame que nunca vas a volver a tomar vacaciones, o peor aún ¡a renunciar!

― Sí Hades, no te preocupes… ― mientras decía esto, Pandora pensaba en el viaje que haría el próximo año a Francia.

* * *

Este último capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes que leyeron este desvario y especialmente a los que dejaron review ¡Gracias!


End file.
